


Coach Plisetsky is My First Crush: Yuri Plisetsky x Reader

by Alexia_G



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 12 Years Later, 6 year old reader, Agape, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Victuuri as Dads, in love with my coach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia_G/pseuds/Alexia_G
Summary: You, a young six year old have decided to dedicate the rest of your life to skating. Following in the footsteps of your fathers. Starting today you would start your training with your coach. Yuri Plisetsky.





	1. Meeting Uncle Yurio

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not a sexual comic or really a romantic comic. This comic will be about unrequited love obviously because Yuri is in his 30's and you are literally 6. This is all about the first feelings of love in that innocent little kid way.

“I wanna Skate! Papa I wanna skate like you and Daddy did! Please Please PLEASE~!” Victor smiled down at you. Pulling you into his lap.

“My sweet little katsudon, if you want to skate you’ll need a coach.And you know Daddy already has to many students at the moment to take you under his wing.” You pouted and readied yourself for a maybe when you’re older, or a when Daddy’s schedule opens up only to be met with a surprising response. “I suppose I could always call up a friend of mine to see if he is looking for a student.” Your Papa winked at you as he pulled out his phone and began to dial.

“Yurio! How are you? You know how you said you were finally going to retire this year. How about I offer you a proposition, be my sweet baby’s coach.” You waited eagerly with anticipation for Yurio’s response. You don’t really remember your uncle Yurio much. Because he was always training and competing he never really had time to visit. Finally your papa turns back to you his usual smile beaming down at you. “Your expected at the rink in a week,”

~~~~

You were practically bouncing out of your skates you were so excited. As you looked out you could see two of the triplets skating their routine with Daddy. They were 16 and on there way to move up to the senior division Axel for female singles with Lutz and Loop doing pair skating together. Axel who had finished early squated down next to you. 

“(Y/N)! Are you excited to learn how to skate?” Her hair was pulled back in a tight ballet bun, her brown eyes shined with compassion.

“Yes! I’m gonna become the best skater in the world! Even better than you and your sisters and even Daddy and Papa!!” That made her smile widen and she ruffled your hair.

“I can’t wait to see that.” Axel’s mother called her over and she waved you a goodbye as she went to her. Loop and Lutz skated up to you saying it was your turn on the ice now, Chattering excitedly as they passed about seeing Yurio again.

Papa helped you out onto the ice watching as you slowly skated your way over to Daddy. You almost slip but Daddy grabs your hands and helps you steady yourself. Finally you see someone enter the ice. They are thin and tall with long blonde hair tied back into a long ponytail reaching well down past their shoulders to their mid back.

“So this is your child then?” His voice was sharp but his words had a kindness in them. “They looks just like the photos you’ve been sending me. You said they’ve been in for dance lessons yes?” You were marveled by him. He was very beautiful and you could feel your heart pounding a little in your chest,

“About a year now with Minako, she’s already made a lot of progress for her age.” Mama Mina was your dance instructor. She was always sweet to you and would sometimes let you stay extra long to practice. You hoped that skating would be a lot like dancing, you always had fun while dancing.

Yurio finally bent down to take a closer look at you. His piercing blue eyes meeting your own make your pounding heart quicken yet again and a pale blush rise to your cheeks. He turns your face from right to left. Opens your mouth and looks you up and down. “They aren’t as pudgy as I would have expected based on the diets I’ve seen from you two post retirement. That’s good. They also are quite cute which will hopefully be a preface of how they will look in the future. I will begin training them at once. Feel free to stay and watch but I want you to leave the ice.” Alone on the ice Yurio takes your hands and begins guiding you around the rink, testing your comfort. after a couple laps in silence Yurio speaks up.

“Yakov has told me a lot about you to you know. You are all he talks of really, once he comes back from his visits.”

“Dedushka! I love grandpa Yakov. He always brings me pirozhki. Do you Live with dedushka Yakov?”

“I used to.” he laughs a little and smiles at you “But now i’m coming to live with you and your papas.” Your heart bursts with excitement, you let go of Yurio’s hands skate ahead of him at full speed before doing a spin. Squealing with excitement the whole time. Yurio looks at stunned stopped in his tracks on the ice. You turn to your father’s who are also starring with that same surprised expression.

“Why didn’t you tell me Uncle Yurio was going to come live with us!!” You yell to them. You still bounding with excitement skate back to Yurio wrapping your arms around his legs excitedly. “Can you stay in my room please please please please!” He looks down at you and then up to your fathers almost like he doesn’t know what to say. Papa shakes his head but smiles anyway.

“I’ll be having my own room but I’ll always be right there when you need me okay?” He looks a little relieved, and you could not be more excited. Your coach would be living with you. Like having a third Papa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short i'm having a hard time finding some time to write

“UNCLE YURIO!!!” You yelled storming into his bedroom and run jumping to pounce him in his bed. He releases a grunt as you land on his stomach.

“Y/O! What are you doing? What time is it?” He was confused flailing and attempting to untangle himself from the blankets.

“It’s 6! We need to get up and eat breakfast, together! I have school so if i won’t get to see you all day if you don’t get up now. Come on Uncle Yurio~” You drag him out of his bed and into the dining room. Scooting yourself under the kotatsu you beckon to Yurio to sit with you. He groggily sits with you and Daddy brings out two bowls. 

“Yuri! Is this Kashka?!” Yurio suddenly more awake begans to quickly chow down on his porridge. You join him taking a big bite and smiling. In between bites Yuri decides to talk to you. “What inspired you to become a skater?” he says shoveling a big bite in after his question and flipping some loose hair out of his face.

You pause to think and chew before answering his question. “Because skater’s are so beautiful and I want to be just as beautiful like you and Papa and Daddy are.” you say smiling at him, bits of kasha stuck in your teeth. You see a blush creep up in his cheeks smiling softly as he moved some of his porridge in his bowl.

“I hope I can help you find your own beauty.” And it was your turn to blush. Your heart flutters a bit and a warmth rises in your chest.

“Y/O! My little Katsudon it’s time to get dressed for school.” Papa called to you from down the hall.

“Okay!” You call. Picking up your bowl you say goodbye to Yurio for the day till evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wanted this to be apart of a larger chapter but felt bad keeping you guys waiting. Hope this can at least sate you for now.


End file.
